Trust Me
by Michele H.L
Summary: It's one thing when you break up and divorce your wife. It's another when your ex-wife's brother falls in love with you. It's even worse when you start to return those feelings. BxK, BxR, YxY, SxJ, MxM. More announced later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't crap. So don't say crap. Get it? Got it? Good. nor the lyrics.

**Stalker's notes: **I know. I know. I just got this sudden idea and I wanted to do it! If I get a good enough feedback from it; I am sure enough will make this a priority. But, as you could probably see, I am deleted three stories. Yeah, they aren't **PERMENTLY** deleted. Just removed for the time being and until I can get some inspiration to continue it. (I know. Bye Bye reviews. T^T)

So, if you understand, thank you! If not; ah. Well. On with the story!

**Theme song for this story:** Trust Me by Yuya Matsushita (Listen to it! link in profile)

**Summary:**It's one thing when you break up and divorce your wife. It's another when your ex-wife's brother falls in love with you. It's even worse when you start to return those feelings.

**Pairings: **BakuraxKisara, BakuraxRyou, YamixYugi, SetoxJou, MarikxMalik, and some more.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**What? **

_I really wanna be with you  
I really wanna, really wanna be with you  
Cos you my love, you my shine, you my dear, _

_so trust me, trust me, trust me, yeah_

Now, it took a lot to surprise Sato Bakura. Really, it did. So when his ex-wife's baby brother (whom he hadn't seen since the divorce) showed up on his door step holding onto a medium sized duffel bag crying, it surprised the hell out of him.

"Ryou? What-" Bakura words were forgotten when the smaller ran into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"Bakura! I finally found you!"

The thirty-one year old man couldn't do nothing but stare at the mass of white that was now attached to his waist.

Bakura's dark brown eyes scanned his driveway and found no other car than his own. He then looked to his walk way and it was empty as well. How in the hell did Ryou get here?

"Ryou," Bakura sighed and pulled at the younger man, growling when the latter only tightened his grip. "Come on now, let go!"

"No!" Ryou yelled. "I am not leaving you! Not after searching for you this long!"

But that still didn't stop Bakura from trying to pry Ryou off his waist. God, was this kid a leech in another life?

After a few more tries, Bakura gave up and growled. "Damn it kid. Get in the house."

Slowly, Ryou looked up and smiled up at the older man. "Thank you!"

_What am I getting myself into? _Bakura thought as he stared at the sleeping form of his former brother-in-law on his living room couch. It had been over two hours since he had let Ryou inside his house and was still trying to figure out _why_ the little runt was here in the first place.

Bakura sighed and sat besides the sleeping boy. It had been over two years he had seen the high school student and his ex-wife for the matter. Sighing, Bakura ran his fingers through his spiky white hair and reached out for the semi-empty carton of cigarettes on his coffee table before pulling one out by his teeth. Slowly, Bakura then reached for the Ryou's cellphone that was placed near his duffel bag besides the couch and scanned the address book before finding the name that he needed.

_'Miyagi, Kisara' _

"So she went back to her surname." Bakura muttered to himself. "Figures."

Before he could even press the 'Call' button on the cute little phone. Bakura paused when the somewhat unwanted memory of how he had met his ex-wife and Ryou. It was around spring a few years ago when he had agreed to go on a vacation with his family. His mother had a friend in Asakusa and she had finally convinced his mother to visit during the hanami festival. She had promised it would be something he would remember and she was right.

* * *

_(Flash Back) _

Asakusa had to be one of the most traditional areas in Tokyo, Japan and was the most beautiful during the _hanami _season when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Tourists from all over visited the city to celebrate the festival and Sato Bakura's family was no different. Even though Bakura was twenty-nine years old; he still found sometime to spend with his immediate family including his mother, father and his ass of a big brother.

Dark brown eyes scanned the area of the tourist with disinterest before turning his attention back to his mother who was gossiping about the house that they were going to stay at during the festival.

"I can't wait to see their house," Bakura's mother gushed. "I am pretty sure it's beautiful and traditional like everything else here. Oh! Shizun dear, did you remember to grab the camera from my dresser?"

"Yes, Hitomi," Shizun said while rolling his eyes.

Bakura only chuckled before turning his attention to his brother-Touzoku who was snoring like there was no tomorrow as he leaned onto the car window. Both he and Touzoku looked alike even though they weren't even twins. But the major difference between them was the scar running from Touzoku's left eye to his cheek. He had gotten the scar from a knife fight with some thugs during his high school years. Hitomi had cried for three days while Shizun had told his son that it added character and Touzoku had been an ass since that day.

"We're here!" Hitomi yelled to her sons before turning her attention to the large house before her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hitomi gushed as she stepped out her husband's black Lexus truck. Her large amber eyes seemed to glisten in the setting sunlight.

"It looks like this house deserves to be in the feudal era; I am surprised I don't see some horses around here." Bakura muttered before slipping out of the truck; his brother following.

"Oh hush," Hitomi said while slapping her younger son over the head. "You just can't appreciate our culture."

"Maybe because our culture is mixed mother?" Touzoku said before shifting his bag over his shoulder. "Now, can we please go inside? It isn't exactly summer here."

"Of course, Of course."

Bakura studied the scenery around the house as he and his family walked up the large walkway. The house was covered with fallen blossoms while the tree branches around the old house were bare. All of the windows of the house were large and somewhat covered one side of the house. Stones designed the walk way along with small statues of foxes and other animals and a small man made stream ran from the front to the back and what it ran into Bakura couldn't tell.

Bakura had to agree with his mother. It was nice. Much better than his two flat home that he owned back in Domino.

"Ah! Hitomi, you're finally here!"

Bakura was broken from his thoughts when he heard the new voice and turned just in time to see his mother being embraced by a woman with long black hair and obsidian colored eyes.

"Hiyaso!" Hitomi cooed before embracing the woman tightly. "I am so glad that we were able to make it. How is your family."

"They are doing well! Now, come inside before you catch a cold!"

Hitomi nodded before being lead inside the house, leaving the men to gather all of the luggage.

"Some vacation this is turning out to be." Touzoku muttered.

"Shut up and grab your mother's things."

_(Four Hours Later...) _

After being showed to his room and eating a large welcoming supper, Hiyaso had told Bakura and Touzoku about the large hot springs that rested in her large open back yard. Of course, Bakura and his brother didn't waste no time jumping in the relaxing water. Both brothers rested against the large rocks of the hot spring and let the water work away at any tense muscles that they had.

"Ah," Bakura sighed before tying up his spiky white hair. "Now this is starting to feel like a vacation."

"I know what you mean little brother," Touzoku said with a small smile. "I thought mother and Hiyaso was never going to shut up about this house." the scarred man then frowned before tilting his head up to the night sky. "Although, I could've sworn that mother told me that Hiyaso had children."

Bakura raised a brow. "Children? Why do you care about little kids?"

"I didn't mean 'little kids' you retarded fuck. I mean she had kids in general. Two daughters I think. I think they are still in high school or some shit."

Bakura sat in the water and watched as Touzoku's small grin turned into a full perverted grin and even heard a snicker.

"_God_ Touzo." Bakura said while snorting. "Your seriously fucked up in the head. They are our host's daughters for Ra's sake. That doesn't give you the right to try and fuck them."

"I didn't say anything about fucking them!"

Bakura only closed his eyes. "Sure you didn't."

Both brothers chose to leave the conversation at that and turned their attention back to the hot springs. But after a couple of minutes later, Bakura and Touzuku's brow's twitched when they heard hushed whispers coming from the other side of the hot spring. A large wooden fence blocked their view from what was actually happening but they knew female voices when they heard them. It didn't sound like their mother's, nor did it sound like their host either.

It had to be...

"The daughters..." Touzoku whispered.

Bakura only rolled his eyes but tried to hear the hushed conversation as well.

"Ah, Kisara; that hurts!"

"Oh hush. Now, let me finish your hair before it gets too late! Your hair is like a rat's nest. I don't see why I do this anyway."

"It's because you love-ah!"

"Now, let me finish."

Touzoku strained his ear to hear anything else but it was silent. Giving up, he sat back down in the water, muttering about not hearing anything exciting.

_(Next Morning)_

"Ah, Good morning my dears!" Hisyaso said with a smile as Bakura and Touzoku entered the kitchen, both of them looking like death.

"Did you sleep well?"

Touzoku's response was his face slamming onto the black marble island while Bakura waved his hand. "It would have been better if those insects and frogs didn't keep us up all night."

"Oh yes," Hisyaso said with a sheepish laugh. "They do get quite loud out here. I should've told you that before you went to bed."

Touzoku let out a small whine.

"Now, what do you want for breakfast?" Hiyaso asked. "I am pretty sure that you must be hungry."

"Anything would fine."

"Right. Now, would one of you please do me a favor by-"

"_Mother!" _

Both Bakura and Touzoku perked at the loud feminine voice.

In the matter of seconds, a woman with long white hair entered the room dressed in nothing but a simple white shirt and shorts. Her blue eyes were large and seemed to crackle with anger as she looked at the dark haired woman. Her pale skin was similar to Bakura's and Touzoku but wasn't blemished with small scars like the brothers.

The elder brother felt like drooling.

"I heard the news." She stated simply, not even bothering to acknowledge the men that sat at the table.

"O-oh." Hiyaso said with a nervous laugh and cast a glance at the two at the island before turning to her daughter. "Did your father tell you already?"

"Yes, they told me." She hissed. "Is that the only reason why they are here? How long was this planned! I want to know!" she cried before turning to the men at the table.

"Which one are you is Bakura?"

Touzoku slowly began to raise his hand only to have it knocked down by Hiyaso.

"This is Bakura dear;" the raven haired woman said while pointing her wooden spoon at the younger man. "This is the one you are meant to marry."

"_What?"_

The whole vacation was a set-up on both Hitomi and Hiyaso's part. Both of the mother's had planned to marry of their children for sometime now and they had figured that during the vacation was a great time to do it. Touzoku had found it hilarious that his mother had set up his little brother like that but was angry that Bakura was able to marry a beauty like Kisara.

Of course, Bakura didn't like the idea of being married to a woman that he barely knew and didn't care what being married to a Miyagi would do for his family. The wedding was then put off for as long as he and Kisara could hold it and used various excuses. So, it was finally agreed that they wedding would be postponed so that the two could get to know each other. When it They seemed to got along well, they were married. (Which was only four months later)

It was awkward between the couple for the first few weeks but they fell into a comfortable ritual. They would both go to work in the morning, come home in the evening and do some kind of 'husband and wife' activity before going to bed where sometimes those activities continued.

During family get together's, they both made sure be as affectionate as they could to get their family's questioning glances off of them. Soon, a year had passed and again Bakura was at his wife's family home, celebrating the hanami festival only with his wife's side of the family this time and that's when he met Kisara's brother face to face.

Bakura remembered it well.

_(Flash Back...Again)_

It was around ten at night when the Miyagi family had decided to retire for the night. Kisara had went to bed early as well. Taking advantage of this time, Bakura had decided to enjoy the hot springs and the silence of the house before retiring for the night as well. Once he gathered his things, Bakura finally made it to the changing room attached to the springs before entering, only to be greeted with soft humming.

At first guess, Bakura would have thought he had entered the female side of the spring but he soon realized that wasn't possible since of the things he saw in the changing room. His dark brown eyes squinted as he tried to make out of the figure that rested on the smooth rocks of the spring. Who ever it was, their hair was white(like most of Kisara's family) and it touched the middle of their back. Again, Bakura wondered if he was in the right area since the one humming body was shaped like a female; lithe and with curves and with unblemished skin.

Bakura stood quietly in the background and watched as the unknown bather's back arched as water was poured down and how white strands of hair stuck to the pale body. Another minute went past before Bakura was snapped from his thoughts and that voice in the back of his mind told him that he wasn't able to ogle another woman's body. He was married now. It didn't matter if he liked it or not.

With that in mind, Bakura then made himself known by clearing his throat as loud he could before watching the other jump before turning in his direction. The perverted sense in Bakura's mind was hoping to catch a glance at the unknown woman's body but it came to a crashing halt when the other turned.

That wasn't a female.

"Oh!" the young _man_ cried before sliding into the water, his face a bright red. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that some people were still up."

"Eh, it's alright." Bakura muttered, his brain doing a totally 360.

What man had a freaking body and voice like that? Who in the hell was this kid?

Bakura slipped into the water and moved as far away from the other before closing his eyes. He didn't want to think too much about it. Now all he wanted to do was relax a little bit before going to bed. Yep. Simple enough to do.

"Your Bakura, aren't you?"

Damn it.

"Yeah," Bakura replied without opening his eyes. "Who want's to know?"

There was a shift in the water. "Well, I am Miyagi Ryou; Kisara's little brother."

_That _caught Bakura's attention. Quickly, Bakura opened his eyes just in time to see Ryou sitting beside him with a smile on his face. "Your the one who married my sister. I can see why they chose you instead of Touzoku-san."

Bakura's left brow twitched. Did he feel something run up his leg?

"Pleased to meet you, Bakura-kun." Ryou whispered.

That did it. Never in his life had Bakura moved so fast. The white haired man grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself before even fulling getting out of the spring. Leaving everything else there, Bakura entered the changing room and closed the door behind him, leaving his brother-in-law in the warm water pouting.

Kisara was thrown from her slumber when she heard the guestroom door open and close, only to see her husband leaning against it, soaking wet and with a pair of pajama pants twisted from the hasty movement when Bakura tried to put them on.

"Bakura?" Kisara called tiredly. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Bakura said quickly and climbed to the bed, ignoring the others cry when the sheets began to get damn from his still wet hair. "Now, let's go to bed. I'm tired."

Kisara could only stare at him in confusion.

The next morning, Bakura was happy to find out that he and Kisara were going home since the festival was over. As he gathered their things; Hiyaso had called her daughter away saying that it was urgent to speak with her before they left. Thinking nothing of it, Bakura continued to get ready. But again, something had to stop him. Or more like someone.

"Knock, Knock."

A shiver went up Bakura's back before dropping the bag he had in his hands to the floor. Turning to door, Bakura could feel his brown eyes widen when he saw his brother-in-law standing there with a genuine smile on his face. Of course, Bakura felt a bit better now seeing that his wife's brother was now clothed but that ghost of a whisper that was blown into his ear made him blush.

"What do you want?" Bakura asked with a forced grunt before turning back to his work.

"I wanted to say good-bye," Ryou said, not moving from his place at the door.

"Great. Good-bye. Now, is there something else you want?" Bakura asked, his back still turned to the younger male. He hoped that his little 'tough act' was warding the other way because inside, Bakura was panicking. A small mantra of 'go the fuck away' was blaring loudly in his mind.

He then paused in his actions when he heard a small laugh before crying out when a sudden force was applied to his back.

"Ugh!" Bakura cried, once again dropping everything in his hands. "W-what are you doing?"

"I told you." Bakura heard Ryou say. "I want to say good-bye."

The older man's face turned red, and his breathing was turning shallow as he felt small hands run down his sweater that he wore.

"Doesn't that feel good, Bakura-kun?" Ryou whispered.

"Get-"

"Bakura!"

_'YES!' _Bakura cried out mentally when he heard Kisara's voice and when he felt Ryou jump away from him. He then quickly turned to Ryou who only folded his hands behind his back and turned to the door where his sister had just walked in.

"Bakura! Bakura I have great news!" she said with a laugh.

Bakura rose a brow as Kisara held onto him and began jumping up and down. "W-wha? What is it?"

"My little brother is staying with us during his first semester of school!"

Bakura's inner self died.

"Isn't that great?"

Bakura was _not _ in a good mood once he had made it back home. While Kisara brushed it off with exhaustion from the trip, the white haired woman showed her brother around the house, and to his room which was going to be her husband's study. Until everything was ordered for the newly named bedroom, Kisara had decided that her little brother would use the guest room for the time being.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here, Kisara." Ryou said once he was settled into the guestroom. "I know this might be a burden on you guys but-"

"Nonsense!" Kisara yelled, hitting her brother on the head. "Your family. Bakura and I don't mind at all."

"Alright," Ryou said with a smile. "Where is Bakura anyway?"

"Oh," Kisara paused in her cleaning before looking up thoughtfully. "I think he went to go see his brother or something like that. I am sure he is going to be back shortly."

Ryou only smiled. "Alright then."

* * *

"I am telling you Touzoku," Bakura said as he sat on his brother's couch. "He came onto me, and started to rub on me like a— like a..."

"Slut?" the elder brother offered.

"Shut up." Bakura hissed.

Touzoku only chuckled before downing the rest of his fruit drink before sighing. "Your just hallucinating. There is not a chance in hell that your wife's baby brother came onto you. Your just stressed that's all and I know you like to exaggerate stuff."

"But I am not exaggerating!" Bakura yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "The little fuck is messed up in the head! I swear he is!"

"Exaggerating." Touzoku hummed.

"Some kind of brother you are." Bakura hissed.

"I know. I'm awesome. Now, listen up here little brother. There is no way in hell that your brother-in-law came onto you. I mean, why would he do that anyway? He's just fucking with you and don't think too much about it. He will leave you alone. Promise."

"Whatever." Bakura muttered.

After a couple more drinks with his brother, Bakura had decided to go home and took every detour he could find. Somewhere in his head, he belittle himself of being scared of a child. Now with that in his mind; Bakura made his way home and was welcomed with darkness. Sighing softly, Bakura pulled off his shoes and made his way into his bedroom that he shared with Kisara. Once inside, he couldn't help but smile as he stared at the woman that laid on his side before undressing and climbing in after her.

"Ugm, Bakura?" Kisara whispered, barely opening her blue eyes.

"Go back to sleep, get some rest." Bakura muttered.

The next morning was uneventful and the couple fell back into that same ritual that had come into place and that one day turned into a year. Ryou mostly stayed out with friends now and barely slept at the house anymore much to Bakura's pleasure. But, the longer Ryou stayed out, so did Kisara. Without giving it another glance, Bakura stayed out as well so when then the married couple was inside, it felt like they were strangers meeting for the first time. The ritual that they had was broken and everything between them was awkward. Soon, they looked for reasons to not be at home.

They still attended family parties and reunions, but everyone noticed the difference.

At times, Kisara tried to salvage what she did have with her husband but she didn't put much effort into it since Bakura was never there when Ryou was there. She even tried to talk to her mother and mother-in-law about their sudden disinterest in each other and they both told the young wife that it was a faze that every married couple went through.

Kisara couldn't recall any relationship fazes that lasted a year and a half. She then wondered if it was a good idea to bring her brother into their house when her relationship with Bakura was still new.

So, Kisara took her time to re-evaluate her relationship with Bakura. Was it really worth it now?

Kisara sat her coffee table in the the kitchen.

She knew her answer.

_(Flash Back Ends)_

* * *

To Be Continued~

Next chapter will be a continuation of Bakura's fear of Ryou, and why Bakura and Kisara broke up; along with the reason why Ryou is now at Bakura's house. So, yeah.

Yeah, Ryou is messing with his sister's guy. Yep. Ryou doesn't really care, and he's fucking with Bakura...in the playful manner...not.. literally. God, I need sleep.

Reviews are nice. I want some please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. So, leave me be. Nor the lyrics to "Trust me" by Yuya. (please watch that video!)

**Stalker's Notes:** Hello everyone. I am back with the second chapter of "Trust Me" I am so glad you guys liked the first chapter; but I left some things out. So, I want to make them clear right now.

**The Ages: **

~Bakura-31(Owns Restaurant)

~Ryou-18 going on 19 (Sophomore in college)

~Kisara-28 (Upcoming Clothing Designer)

~Touzoku-33 (Craftsman)

_Hitomi and Shizun (Bakura and Touzoku's parents) Hiyaso and Daisuke (Kisara and Ryou's parents) _

And another thing. Luvanime4life pointed out that this is eerily similar to the anime Junjou Romantica...I watched it, and it does...T^T but I shall not stop!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ain't this a surprise**

(_I'm here) I'm right here  
(Call me) I'm right beside you  
(Trust me) You don't need to fear anything anymore_

"I want a divorce."

It was simple, crude, and sudden.

It was something that Bakura wasn't expecting at all. Both he and Kisara sat at the dinner table, eating takeout that he had brought on the way home. Ryou was again absent saying that he had a report due in a class and the only way it was going to get done was staying the night at his project partner's house.

So, it was just the two, eating in silence until Kisara broke it that is.

"You want a what?" Bakura asked, his chocolate brown eyes narrowed.

"I want a divorce." Kisara repeated, placing her rice carton aside, her eyes staring into her husband's. "I think that is quite fair, don't you think?"

"I don't know what to think." Bakura stated simply before placing his chopsticks aside. "But I don't think that your parent's will agree to it."

"I don't care what my parent's think anymore Bakura," Kisara said with a annoyed huff. "This is about me. Us. I won't try to fix something that I can't fix—nor do I want to fix anymore."

Bakura couldn't help but to agree. "So, what will happen now?"

"Simple. I will call my lawyer in the morning. I advise you to do the same. Believe me Bakura; it's for the best."

The divorce situation took more than a month. There were a bit of problems along the way; i.e. Kisara's family, and who was going to get what once the battle was over with. It took another three weeks for Kisara to move her things out of Bakura's house and move back into her family's house; Ryou followed. It took the business man a couple days to get used to coming home to a semi-empty house but his brother quickly made sure that he didn't sulk long.

In another month, Bakura and Touzoku were back to being bachelor brother's on the prowl.

The Miyagi family was all forgotten.

But, the younger Miyagi child had found him and Bakura wanted to know why. Maybe Ryou or someone else in some kind of trouble?

Either way, he was going to find out right now. Flipping open the phone once more, Bakura pressed onto Kisara's contact number and held it to his ear when it began to ring. It took only four rings before his ex-wife answered.

"_Hello? Ryou is that you?" _

Bakura opened his mouth to say something but he quickly closed it again. He forgot how soft Kisara's voice sounded. It sent a shiver he hadn't experienced in awhile down his spine.

"_Ryou? Say something!" _

"Heh, this isn't Ryou." Bakura chuckled and leaned against his leather couch before his dark brown eyes looked over to the still sleeping student.

There was a short pause before he heard Kisara take in a sharp breath of air before speaking again. _"B-Bakura?"_

"Hello, Kisara. It's good to hear from you again."

_"How did you—where is Ryou? Why do you have his phone?"_ Kisara yelled, panic fully etched into her voice.

"Relax; the kid is here. Now, I want to know why he's here. He was all shaken up and everything."

_"That doesn't concern you. I need to come and get him; everyone here is worried. Now, tell me your address and I will be over there as quickly as I can."_

"It's late. There is noway that I am letting you travel all the way here. Come first thing in the morning I am pretty sure I can deal with him for one night."

Another pause.

_"...fine. First thing in the morning. I will call you and get the directions then."_ Kisara muttered.

"Of course."

_"There is something else..."_ Kisara started. _"Don't tell him that I am coming. I don't want him to run away again."_

Bakura rose a brow. "Run away? What the hell is going on?" Bakura asked careful to keep his voice low so he wouldn't wake up the smaller boy.

His answer was a dial tone.

Bakura stared at the phone before throwing it to the coffee table with a annoyed groan. Well, that answered the question of Ryou being in some sort of trouble. With another sigh, Bakura pushed back his side locks and placed the phone back onto the coffee table and stood up. Nothing else could be done until the morning anyway so he might as well go to bed.

With that in mind, Bakura turned off the living room light and headed to his bedroom room, leaving his former brother in law on the couch.

Out of habit, Bakura stripped to his boxers and closed the door and slipped underneath his heavy blankets and drifted off within minutes.

It was around midnight when Ryou finally stirred from his sleep, his light brown eyes taking in his surroundings. It took a few moments to realize that he wasn't at home. Smiling softly, Ryou turned to the the dark hallway behind him and right to the bedroom his sister had shared with Bakura two years ago. His small hands quietly pushed open the dark wooden door—wincing when it made a small squeak and slipped inside. It was dark inside, but he slowly made his way to the sleeping business owner's bed.

Bakura laid on the left side of the bed, curled in his white and black comforter sleeping soundly. He didn't feel the sudden shift on the bed when Ryou crawled onto the plush mattress nor did he feel the student press his body against his own. No, Bakura slept soundly in his own dream world with laying besides him.

"Good night, Bakura." Ryou whispered softly into the man's ear.

* * *

_(Ring) _

_(Ring) _

A pale arm shot out and landed on the side table and blindly grabbed the ringing cordless phone before pressing a button to silence to annoying sound.

"What?" Bakura growled, moving the covers away from his face so he could press the phone against his ear.

_"Bakura, it's me. Open your door."_

Bakura groaned before flicking his eyes over to the alarm clock that rest beside the phone base and felt like throwing the phone against the wall.

"It's seven-thirty in the morning. Ain't you suppose to be still passed out by your toilet or something Touzoku?" Bakura groaned before sitting up and looked over when he felt a sudden shift beside him. His eyes widened when he saw Ryou curled against him, holding a pillow in his small arms.

"Ugh-"

_"Bakura ain't you still there?"_

Snapping from his thoughts, Bakura turned his attention back to the phone before sliding out of the bed and headed towards his front door.

"Yeah, I'm here." Bakura muttered before pressing another button and ending the call. A moment later, he opened the door revealing his smirking brother. The elder sibling was still dressed in his clubbing clothes and Bakura could smell the cigarettes and beer that seemed to float around Touzoku.

"What took you so long to answer the door?" Touzoku asked while brushing past the younger and threw his leather jacket on the couch.

"I was sleep." Bakura muttered, watching shoes, and socks fly in different areas of the living room. The restaurant owner's lips curled up in disgust and kicked a dirty sock to the side. "Why in the hell are you here anyway?"

"I needed a place to crash for the week." Touzoku stated simply, resting on the couch with a simple sigh. "My landlord is finally fixing the leak in my bedroom..and he said it was going to take awhile to get it done."

"Fine. Whatever, I don't care." Bakura said a moment later. "Just don't throw your shit everywhere. I don't have a maid like you."

Touzoku laughed and nodded and opened his mouth to say something else but paused when he heard the faint sound of a shower going in the hallway bathroom.

Bakura eye twitched. Damn it, he forgot about his other_ guest. _

The twitch nor the sound of the shower didn't go unnoticed by Touzoku who grinned devilishly and leaned forward. "Ah, did I interrupt something?"

"God, your such a pervert." Bakura snorted and sat across from his brother. "I got a surprise visit from someone I didn't expect to see for a long, long, _long_ time."

Touzoku rose a brow. "Who? Dad?"

"No you dumb ass, I meant-"

"Bakura? Can you grab my duffel bag from near the couch?"

Immediately, Touzoku turned at the soft voice and he felt his mouth drop. He had expected to see a curvy woman wrapped in a towel—still dripping wet but it was none other than his former brother-in-law, wrapped in a fluffy looking black towel, his long white locks were still wet and dripping wet, and was quickly forming a small puddle beneath him.

"Holy..."

"Eh," Ryou squeaked and pulled the towel closer to his body. "H-Hello Tozu-kun."

Bakura rolled his eyes before grabbing the duffel bag that rested beside his couch and threw it in Ryou's direction. "Now, go ahead and get dressed."

With a small nod, Ryou picked the bag up and disappeared in the hallway.

Before Bakura could even fully turn around, Touzoku was in his face.

"Why is _he _here? In your house..._naked_?"

"I don't want to talk about it. But, someone is going to be coming over later. Just make sure your decent."

"Aye, Aye."

Bakura had opened his bedroom door just in time to see Ryou pulling his light colored jeans over his neon colored briefs.

"Are you done in here yet?" Bakura muttered, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I am done. Do you want me to fix breakfast?" the smaller white haired boy asked, folding his things in his duffel bag before placing it on the floor.

"I don't care. I am about to go back to sleep." Bakura said while making his way over to his bed but paused when Ryou moved in his way.

"Wha-"

"Ah, do you want me to serve you in bed Bakura-kun?" the smaller asked, his light brown eyes sparkled with mischief as he moved closer. "and after that..." Ryou moved even closer to Bakura while the latter moved away until his back was pressed against the wall. He used his small body to press against his former brother-in-law's body, smiling when he felt the other shiver.

"I can do something else for you to," he continued and lifted his finger to run suggestively down the owner's pajama shirt.

Another shiver ran down Bakura's spine before snapping to his senses and pushing the boy away from him, inhaling all the air he could. Furious, he turned to Ryou before growling.

"Don't you _ever _touch me like that again!"

But the threat did not have any effect. The college student was used to it. After all, when he and his sister was all staying together, Ryou had made numerous advances on the owner and received numerous threats back. It only made Ryou want to try harder.

"Okay Bakura-kun. I am going to leave you alone for right now. But, I am going to cook breakfast for you and Tozu-kun. It should be ready in a hour or so!"

Before Bakura could say anything else, Ryou had exited the room closing the door behind him.

"Damn it," Bakura cursed.

_(Ring) _

_(Ring) _

"Seriously?" Bakura groaned but noticed that it wasn't his phone ringing, but Ryou's that was in the side pocket of his duffel bag. Quickly, the business owner looked to his bedroom door before rushing to catch the call before it went to missed calls.

"Hello?"

_"Bakura, thank goodness your up early. I am driving into Domino right now, I need the directions."_

Damn it, he forgot about Kisara coming over.

"It's 320 Utsunomiya street. Right across from Suzuki Apartments. You can't miss it; the building is huge as hell."

_"Alright then." _Kisara sighed. "_I will be there in a hour or so. Just make sure Ryou doesn't go anywhere or don't tell him that I am coming."_

"I got it." Bakura said with a frustrated sigh. "Just get here and get your little brother."

_"Fine."_

Kisara hung up.

"Damn woman;" Bakura muttered before putting the phone back and flopping down onto his mattress and let out another groan. Damn, his head hurt.

Another five minutes passed before he fell asleep again.

* * *

Touzoku watched as Ryou sat in the kitchen, in one of his brother's wooden chairs barefoot as he peeled another potato and placed it in a bowl beside him. The smaller white haired boy's brows were furrowed with concentration as he moved the sharp knife around the potato while his toes curled at the base of the seat. Ryou had paused in his peeling before pushing his hair back into a ponytail and continued.

"Why are you back here?" Touzoku asked suddenly, making the other look at him with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked while he continued to peel the spuds.

"Why are you back here. Why are you at my brother's house? Shouldn't you be with your sister in Asakusa or something like that?"

"That isn't none of your business." Ryou stated simply.

"I think it is," Touzoku said while leaning forward. "That is my kid brother you know."

"Hm."

There was silence before...

"So, is your sister dating anybody?"

Ryou paused in his peeling before looking up at his former brother-in-law's face and smiled. "Actually, she isn't. In fact, she was talking about you a month ago."

The elder Sato eyes lit up brightly. "Yeah? What did she say about me?"

"That you were the most perverted man she had ever met in her lifetime."

Touzoku pouted.

"Now," Ryou said with a small laugh. "Help me fix dinner you big leech."

An hour had passed when Bakura had finally woke up to the smell of fried potatoes, eggs, and sweet eggs. Quickly, Bakura slipped out of his bed and walked out of the room, only to be greeted with laughter coming from Ryou and his brother.

Raising his brow, Bakura entered the kitchen only to see Touzoku digging into a plate while Ryou stood over him, pouring a glass of milk.

"What the hell...?"

"Ah, good morning again dear brother." Touzoku chirped, small bits of food flying his mouth. "You have to come and eat this. This little boy here can cook! Too bad he isn't a chick-he would make a bitch-ass wife."

"Ah Tozu-kun, stop. You're making me blush." Ryou said while playfully swatting the laughing man on the shoulder.

Bakura only sweat dropped. Did he miss something?

"Bakura-kun, stop spacing out over there and eat." Ryou called with a small smile. "After all, I did make this breakfast for you."

Blushing, Bakura muttered something under his breath before sitting at the table just in time to have a plate set in front of him.

"Eat up!" Ryou chirped.

Ignoring, the disgusting sounds coming from the other side of the table, Bakura broke apart his chopsticks and grabbed his bowl of fried potatoes. Brows furrowing; Bakura slowly picked up one diced potato and placed it against his mouth before eating it.

Now, it wasn't like Bakura trust his brother words when he said that Ryou's cooking was good...but, his older brother would eat anything that was in place of him. So, when he swallowed the food; he quickly went back for more.

Damn this food was Delicious. Dare he say better than Kisara and his mother's?

Ryou smiled and sat beside the men before grabbing his own bowl and grabbed a few pieces of potatoes and eggs before the other two had gotten to them.

As soon as Bakura placed his bowl down to get himself something to drink; his door bell rang. At first, he was tempted to get up and yell at whoever had the nerves to ring his door bell at this hour but quickly remembered what his ex-wife had told him over the phone over an hour ago.

"_I will be there in a hour or so. Just make sure Ryou doesn't go anywhere or don't tell him that I am coming."_

Bakura jumped up as soon as Ryou scooted back his chair; intent on answering the door himself.

"I will get it!" Bakura said—quite more loudly than necessary and rushed out of the kitchen, leaving behind a confused Ryou and a still eating Touzoku.

"What that all about?" Ryou asked, gathering his bowl back into his hands.

"Beats me. Now, hand me his stuff before he gets back."

Bakura sighed when he made it to his front door and looked back to see if anyone was behind him.

They were both still in the kitchen.

Great.

Unconsciously, the business owner smoothed down his ruffled white hair before opening his house door revealing his ex-wife, standing there with a small frown on her pale face. Beside her, a shorter and somewhat younger woman with blonde hair with gentle curls had her lips twisted into a frown.

"Kisara," Bakura muttered quietly.

"Bakura," Kisara muttered back, only a bit louder before smiling slightly. "You still look the same."

"I should say the same to you. But, it has only been two years you know."

Kisara giggled, her hand covering her mouth while doing so. "Yes, I suppose your right about that. So, how have you been?"

Before Bakura could even answer, the blonde haired woman let out annoyed huff before leaning towards Bakura only to have him lean away.

"I didn't come here for small talk," she said while her green eyes narrowed underneath the small black glasses she wore. "Is Ryou-kun here or not?"

Kisara sighed. "Rebecca,"

The newly named blonde (and named a witch in Bakura's book) looked towards Kisara with a small regretful look on her face. "But Kisara-san, my fiance is in there and I want to see him now!"

Bakura eyes widened. Fiance?

Ryou was engaged to be _married_?

* * *

Now, I was going to Japanese terms in this but I decided against it. But, that isn't going to stop me from listing them though. XD

kon'yakusha—fiance in Japanese.

Gimai- sister-in-law or giri no oneesan-older sister in law

So reviews are going to be loved. So, look out for the next update soon!

XD Rebecca. Ha. I only added her to tick off a certain someone. (Hugs that certain someone) You know who you are! XD don't hit me! please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. If I did, god wouldn't that be amazing? "Yaoi. Servicing fan girls twenty-four seven."

**Stalker's Notes:** This is another update of "Trust Me!" I am pretty sure you guys want to know what is going on between Rebecca and Ryou. So, you will find out this chapter! Hehehe. Hope you guys like and sorry for the late update. Well, continue on!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Compromise It **

_Just how much sadness_

_Have you been keeping to yourself?_

_Just how much of your feeling _

_Have you been sealing away_

Her Japanese was crude.

The way her emerald green eyes studied the living room and how her bottom curled in poorly disguised disgust made Bakura want to wring her neck.

Young. Naïve. She was anything that Bakura was trying to make up in his mind.

He didn't like this young girl at all.

But, being himself, Bakura sat across from the blonde girl formally introduced (By Kisara) as Hawkins Rebecca; heiress to the Hawkins fortune and the creator of the upcoming international clothing line _Rapture_. Bakura had heard of the girl before. Born in America; spoiled from day one. She was a prodigy; graduated from college at a young age and then decided to take up fashion in Paris. In anyone else's eyes, she was a girl who would have the world in the palm of her hands before she reached thirty. But as of now, she was just a nineteen year old who was holding onto her former brother in law's left arm a bit too tightly for latter's sake.

"I can't believe you ran like that." Kisara said in a clipped tone, snapping Bakura back from his thoughts and into reality. "Mother and father aren't pleased with this at all."

"Yeah well," Ryou said with a roll of his eyes and tugged his arm away from Rebecca and sighed. "I can't believe they are going to go through with this after what happened between you and Bakura."

Kisara slowly pushed back a small strand of white hair from her eyes and placed down her teacup that Touzoku had nicely made for her. "That isn't the point. It's a family tradition. You have to follow-"

"I don't have to follow anything." Ryou said rudely, cutting his sister off completely. "I am not going anywhere. I am staying here with Bakura."

"I didn't say that you could stay here." Bakura growled, officially coming into the heated conversation. "I didn't even know that you were engaged to be married!" he yelled, his brown eyes flicking back over to Rebecca who only stared back at him.

"There is nothing to worry about," Rebecca stated simply. "I am pretty sure that we will have everything settled once we go back to Asakusa."

"Didn't you just hear what I said? And stop touching me!" Ryou hissed snatching his hand away from Rebecca and stood up to glare at his sister once more.

"You can tell mother and father that if they want me, then they can come and get me themselves."

Kisara sighed, her pale hand coming to clench the base of her nose in pure annoyance. "Ryou, you are acting like a complete child right now."

"Then let me be one."

"I don't have time for this right now," Rebecca said suddenly, grabbing her pink cell phone from her oversized brown bag. "I have a flight to Paris in five hours. I have to get back to Asakusa within an hour or so."

"Rebecca," Kisara started, standing up as well. "I suppose the driver can take you back to the family house but I am going to be staying here with my little brother."

Bakura and Ryou's face faltered while Touzoku's brightened.

"Alright then. I am going," Rebecca said with a small frown. "I will keep in touch with you and I have to set up an appointment with the flower arrangement once I come back."

Before Ryou could even open his mouth to protest, Kisara raised her hand to silence him.

"Sounds like a plan. See you then Rebecca."

With a giggle, Rebecca winked at Ryou then turned to Bakura and his brother and slightly bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality. It was nice meeting you."

Bakura returned the gesture. "Thank you for visiting. I am looking forward to your next visit."

Well, that was a fucking lie.

With a few more parting words, Rebecca took her leave. Once they heard the car door close, and the limo leave the parkway, all eyes turned to Kisara.

"Are you serious?" Bakura asked his brown eyes narrowed. "Your family isn't trying to arrange another marriage are they? Didn't they learn from us?"

"Like I told Ryou," Kisara hissed out. "This is going to be different. Our marriage was a failure from the start. Rebecca is a smart woman and with Ryou's charming and knowledge of-"

"Our family wants to buy Rebecca's family company. That's the only reason why they want me to go through with this marriage." Ryou said dangerously, staring at his sister with a look that Bakura had never seen in the younger's eyes before.

"…"

"Alright, alright that's enough." Touzoku said a moment of glares between the Miyagi siblings. "If Ryou doesn't want to come back with you right now Kisara, you can't drag him back kicking and screaming. Who knows, he might leave as soon you guys go back to Asakusa."

Bakura nodded in agreement. "He's right."

"But Mother-" Kisara started.

"I will call them and let them know where I am," Ryou admitted. "I will tell them something."

The white haired woman looked at her young brother and bit her lip in worry before sighing. What else could she do? And her former brother in law was right and she knew Ryou well. The younger Miyagi would run off if he was given another chance.

"Alright, Fine." Kisara said throwing an arm up in defeat. "But, you will go back when I call for you. Understand?"

Before Ryou could even open his mouth to protest; Bakura had stepped forward and nodded. "Fine, he agrees-"

"Wha-"

"_He will_ agree if he wants to stay here until the time being." Bakura finished, turning to the small Miyagi with a glare.

Ryou fell silent with a small whimper.

Kisara frowned. "Are you sure about this Bakura? I mean, you don't have to deal with this. It isn't your problem anymore."

'_Yeah.'_ Bakura's inner mind agreed. This was no longer his problem. His ties to the Miyagi family were over the day he and Kisara had signed the divorce papers. But, something made him jump to the younger Miyagi's aid; keeping in mind that this was the same one who had tried to molest him countless of times. But he still wanted to help.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kisara. Now, we were eating breakfast before you and Rebecca showed up. Do you want to join us or are you going to leave?"

"No," the white haired woman said with a small smile. "If you're going to make room for my brother; then you can surely make room for me too. I am staying as well."

Oh….fuck…

So, that was settled. His former brother in law, his brother, and now his ex-wife resided in his medium sized house. The white haired restaurant owner looked around the dinner table while he watched the said people calmly eating their meal. Inwardly, Bakura sighed while his mind tried to come up with the sleeping arrangements for the three. But, Kisara had assured her former husband that she wasn't planning to stay for more than a week.

"_I just want to make sure that Ryou comes home with me," Kisara said before she entered the kitchen. "I am so sorry for this Bakura." _

"I suppose I can cook dinner tonight;" Kisara said as she silently munched on her potatoes and eggs. Her blue eyes then looked to the boys who were looking at her and smiled. "Any suggestions?"

"Oh I bet anything you cook will be delicious." Touzoku gushed, making Ryou and Bakura roll their eyes at the shameless flirting.

Kisara only blushed and giggled. "Thank you Tou-kun."

"It doesn't matter either." Bakura said with a shrug. "But, I have to go in the restaurant for awhile. So, I might be late."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that you opened a restaurant. Do you need any help there?" Kisara asked while gathering bowls that were empty and placed them in the sink.

The restaurateur blinked at the sudden question. "Uh…yeah, but it's nothing major. Just waiters…"

"Good." Kisara said with a smile. "I volunteer Ryou to work for you; since you decided to take him into your house."

"_What?" _

* * *

"I can't believe this." Ryou huffed as he uncomfortably tugged at his uniform before crossing his arms over chest. "I fucking hate my sister."

Bakura only chuckled before handing Ryou a large stack of menus. "But, your sister is a smart one. What a fine way to work for me while staying with me don't you agree?" Bakura asked, winking at Ryou.

Ryou only blushed and looked away.

"Now, go on and take those to the front desk and come back here when you're done."

"Yes sir." Ryou said mockingly before doing what he was told. He exited the large back office using his back to push open the large wooden door and was immediately overwhelmed with the sounds of clanking plates and utensils and happy chattering. Sato Bakura's restaurant _'Zen' _was a fairly popular place and was partially crowded with people with locals and foreigners.

Ryou was proud to say the least.

"Hey, are you going to keep those with you all day, or all you going to hand them over?"

Ryou jumped at the sudden grab on his shoulder and was about to say something rude but he quickly closed his mouth when his doe brown eyes looked right directly into a pair of lavender colored eyes.

"Eh?"

The owner of the lavender eyes only sighed and held out a tanned hand. "I have six people waiting to be seated. I need those menus now."

"Oh!" Ryou handed the menus to the tanned skinned young man and blushed brightly. "I'm sorry. I'm-"

"You must be new here." The boy said, completely cutting Ryou off with a smirk. "And you look just like the boss. Well, the name is Ishtar. Malik Ishtar. Pleased to meet you."

Ryou smiled. "Miyagi Ryou. Pleased to meet you too."

Malik smirked again. "Well, if you need help with anything; just look around and try to find me alright? But as for right now, I better get back to work."

Ryou smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"Wait, you're doing what?"

That's why Bakura hated telling his friend/co-owner things. He always wanted him to repeat things as if he was suddenly going to change the story. But, he had to admit he was one of the good listeners of his group of small friends.

"I told you Marik. Kisara and Ryou are going to be staying with me until this arranged marriage ordeal is over."

Marik only laughed and pushed back his pale blonde hair from his lavender eyes. "I can't believe this. Wait until Malik hears about this."

Bakura sighed and grabbed his loose white locks and pulled them into a tight ponytail. "Why must you tell your brother everything? I might as well tell him before I tell you. You suck at keeping secrets."

Malik only shrugged and stood to pull on his white button-up shirt. "Well, you might not care since you keep coming back and tell me stuff."

"Shut up you asshole." Bakura said shooting a glare at his laughing friend.

"Alright, Alright." Malik said while waving his hand. "I'll stop. But damn, your life is just fucked up. You just can't help but laugh at it."

Bakura adjusted his tie. "I'm glad at least you find it amusing."

"You know I do. Oh, I forgot to tell you that Kaiba Seto and his wife Shizuka are coming in later on to finalize their bridal dinner for next month."

"Fine." Bakura said with a sigh. "Now, let me go and check on Ryou. Just call me if someone calls my desk phone alright?"

"Can do."

Bakura nodded to his friend before walking out of his office and felt an oncoming headache come on. How come he always had a headache dealing with Ryou?

* * *

This chapter is officially over. Feedback is much appreciated. So, how do you all like it so far?


End file.
